el diario de trixie sting
by daisbely
Summary: que pasaría si kord , pronto y eli leen el diario de trixie que descubrirían ello de trixie ella se vengaría que haría lean y descubran


Hola a todosss bueno como pueden adivinar este es mi primera historia o one-stop como quieran decirle, espero que les guste .

El diario de trixie sting .

Era un dia normal en bajoterra , y la banda de shane no tenia nada que hacer estaban totalmente aburridos , pronto estaba cocinando su "exquisita comida " , kord y eli estaban jugando video juegos en la cual Iván empatados , y trixie bueno no estaba tan aburrida al parecer estaba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario .

-chicos ,donde esta trixie – dijo eli sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-yo que se pregúntale a apronto -dijo kord totalmente concentrado en el juego

-pronto tu sabes donde esta trixie – dijo eli aun sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-mi joven amigo su querida novia la señorita sting debe de estar en su habitación escribiendo en su diario – dijo pronto asiendo que eli se sonrojara y dejara de ver la pantalla , y dejando que kord anotara un punto .

-p...pronto t...trixie no es mi ...mi no...novia -dijo eli algo nervioso y tartamudeando , asiendo que kord y pronto se miraran y dijeran -claaarooo los dos a la vez

-pero bueno cambiando ese tema , trixie en realidad ha estado mucho tiempo escribiendo en su diario -dijo eli tratando de salir del otro tema .

-bueno eli, en eso concuerdo contigo aveces quisiera saber que escribe ella en su diario – dijo kord

-si, yo también mi joven troll quisiera saber lo que escribe la joven sting en su diario – dijo pronto con un plato con su "exquisita comida" .

-o vamos chicos hay que respetar la privacidad de trixie . -dijo eli Volviendo al juego

-o si claro, debemos creerte que en realidad no estas interesado en lo que escribe trixie en su diario-dijo kord con un tono de a ja claro

-bueno en realidad , si tengo un poco de curiosidad pero aunque lo quisiera saber hay, que respetar su privacidad -dijo eli

-lo sabia, pronto el magnifico nunca falla sus aciertos – dijo pronto el presumido volviendo a la cocina

-bueno em sigamos con el video juego si – dijo eli volviendo su mirada a la pantalla

-bueno -dijo kord siguiendo con el juego

en la habitación de la sting

trixie ya sía escribiendo en su diario mientras que sus babosas dormían pacíficamente en una cesta cerca de la

cama de trixie . Ella por otro lado solo escribía en su diario (conste el diario de trixie era de color verde con una enorme estrella en el medio y en unos de los costados una foto de ella y debajo de la estrella decía en letra brillantes rojas diario de trixie )

escritura de lo que trixie escribía .

Querido diario hoy 14 de septiembre , he querido escribir mas sobre el amor que siento por eli , la verdad es que no se como es que yo siento algo tan enorme por el , pero lamentablemente no se si el siente lo mismo que yo siento por el aunque bueno nadie sabe quisa algún dia ese pequeño comienzo que tenemos de "amigos" cambien muy pronto la verdad ya no puedo esperar , hasta que el de el primer paso y me invite a salir , por que lo primero que haría seria abrazarlo y besarlo mucho . Me parece tierno y dulce en las maneras mas bobas cuando juego con el video juegos y pierde lo cual es muy seguido al poner su cara de perdedor se ve tan tierno que quisiera correr a abrazarlo , y darle un beso enorme en los labios , pero claro eso tendrá que esperar ya que si kord o pronto nos ven no nos dejaran de molestar hasta que se haga la navidad otra vez , aunque deseo que ese momento llegue pronto ya que de verdad me gusta eli , y creo que hasta aveces soy muy ovia pero bueno espero que muy pronto algo pase entre nosotros . eli y trixie 3

att:trixie sting

(que bello escribió eli y trixie en un corazon aww )

trixie avía terminado de escribir en su diario , lo serró lo tomo en sus manos y bajo con los chicos a ver que hacían .

-Hola chicos que hacen -decía trixie mientras bajaba las escaleras

-gane , gane , gane o si o si perdiste kord – dijo eli asiendo su danza de ganador

-valla eli te pareces a mi cuando les gano – dijo trixie acercándose . Pronto se acerco y dijo

-mi joven amiga que tal si juega una partida de video juegos con mi amigo eli a ver quien ganar -dijo pronto

-bien pronto quieres ver a eli perder con gusto -bajo su diario lo dejo en la mesa y tomo el control para jugar hasta que , trixie se detuvo su comunicador sonó , -espera un momento eli , este solo asintió con la cabeza

-que sucede danna

-que acaso lo olvidaste

-que olvidar que

-que me ibas a ayudar con lo del tema del caballero ,recuerdas

(valla va a dar el primer paso que chica tan valiente 3)

-ha si lo olvide voy en camino, bueno es que estuve... fue interrumpida por denna

-adivino escribiendo en tu diario

-si pero bueno voy lo mas rápido que pueda , a ya te veo , dijo trixie colgando el comunicador y fue directo con los chicos

-eli, no podre vencerte esta vez en los videos juegos es que me surgió algo pero sera después – dijo trixie llendose

-no te preocupes trix en otra ocasión -dijo eli con una sonrisa trixie respondió con el mismo acto y se fue dejando solo a eli ,kord y pronto .

-chicos miren- dijo kord señalando algo en la mesa , todos voltearon y vieron

-el diario de trixie -dijeron todos a la vez

-chicos saben que significa -dijo kord tomando el diario

-si ahora podemos llamar a trixie diciendo que dejo su diario-dijo pronto el tonto (rimo xd)

-no ahora podemos ver de que escribe tanto trixie -todos asintieron menos eli -no chicos debemos respectar su privacidad -dijo eli

-ya es tarde ya lo estamos leyendo -dijo kord leyendo con pronto -amigo ven esta ablando de ti es un tema que escribió hoy -dijo kord ,eli no quería ir pero el suspenso lo mato y fue tomo el diario y comenzó a leer junto con kord y pronto lo que escribió trixie hoy (eso no se hace el diario de una chica es sagrado jum -_-)

lo que están leyendo (esto fue lo de hace rato a si que siguieren corten esta parte)

Querido diario hoy 14 de septiembre , he querido escribir mas sobre el amor que siento por eli , la verdad es que no se como es que yo siento algo tan enorme por el , pero lamentablemente no se si el siente lo mismo que yo siento por el aunque bueno nadie sabe quisa algún dia ese pequeño comienzo que tenemos de "amigos" cambien muy pronto la verdad ya no puedo esperar , hasta que el de el primer paso y me invite a salir , por que lo primero que haría seria abrazarlo y besarlo mucho . Me parece tierno y dulce en las maneras mas bobas cuando juego con el video juegos y pierde lo cual es muy seguido al poner su cara de perdedor se ve tan tierno que quisiera correr a abrazarlo , y darle un beso enorme en los labios , pero claro eso tendrá que esperar ya que si kord o pronto nos ven no nos dejaran de molestar hasta que se haga la navidad otra vez , aunque deseo que ese momento llegue pronto ya que de verdad me gusta eli , y creo que hasta aveces soy muy ovia pero bueno espero que muy pronto algo pase entre nosotros ser su novia quisa por que eso me aria muy feliz . eli y trixie 3

att : trixie

los chicos al leer estoy se quedaron sorprendidos hasta eli estaba mas rojo que un tomate , no podía creer que a trixie le gustara el . se emociono pero a la vez no por que kord y pronto también leyeron .

-eli , no puedo creerlo ,LE GUSTA A TRIXIE LO SAVIA ,felicidades -dijo kord colocando a eli mas rojo

-chicos no lo se, no debimos meternos con el diario de trixie -dijo eli un poco nervioso

-joven shane usted no se preocupe que trixie jamas se va a enterar ademas si no lo uvieramos leído jamas abríamos sabido que le gusta a la señoria sting – dijo pronto .

-bueno si pero...

-pero nada leamos un poco mas – dijo kord leyendo nuevamente el diario con eli y pronto .

Lo que están leyendo.

Querido diario hoy 13 de septiembre te e querido escribir lo que danna y yo jugamos el otro dia , fue acerca de nuestros amores secretos claro que el mio es eli , pero el de denna era nada mas y nada menos que el caballero , al decírmelo no lo creí pero bueno era cierto en fin el juego consistía en que nos dijéramos los nombres de nuestro hijos que planeábamos tener con nuestro amores , claro que no se sabe si realmente ellos sienten algo por nosotras pero se vale soñar. Danna comenzó y escuche lo mas atento que pude ella dijo : bueno trixie si llegara a tener hijos con el caballero serian 3 el primero seria una niña la mayor la llamaría dinna seria nuestra princesa mayor , el segundo seria un niño nuestro segundo caballero de la familia lo llamaría cristian y la tercera seria una niña igual sofi nuestra princesita consentida, dijo ambas nos reímos pero ella me dijo que seguía yo me puse algo nerviosa a si que no tuve de otra y dije : bueno si tuviera hijos con eli seria 2 un niño que seria el mayor lo llamaría ton shane , pero te digo algo ojala que salga igual que eli es que el es tan lindo , y bueno la segunda seria una niña lía shane espero que ella salga igual a mi , danna se quedo pensando nos quedamos mirando como or 3 segundos , y nos reímos en carcajadas en la red donde vive , pero buena ambas prometimos no decir nada y dejar esto entre las dos solo espero que mi hijo mayor ton salga igual que su padre ,guapo,valiente ,atento,y de buen corazón aparte de sus ojos celestes que me dejan en trance cada vez que los veo .

att: trixie sting

Kord , eli y pronto se quedaron callados por unos momentos hasta que cierto troll rompió el silencio

-eso eli parece que trixie lo tiene todo planeado ya-dijo kord con una cara picara el shane solo respondido con un rubor fuerte en su cara estaba apenado .

-no creí que le gustara tanto a trixie de verdad ella piensa que soy guapo ,atento y todo lo demás escrito , pensó eli en su cabeza – cuando llegue estoy seguro que la invitare a salir .

-vamos mi joven a migo dinos cuando sera la boda -dijo pronto en tono de burla, kord lo que iso fue reír con pronto eli solo quedaba callado

-vamos eli una mas y listo si -dijo kord

-esta bien la ultima -dijo eli a un ruborizado

lo que están leyendo .

Querido diario hoy 6 de septiembre ocurrió algo que jamas avía creído posible, mejor lo escribo tal cual lo recuerdo .

Estaba en el refugio sola en la sala , o eso pensaba al igual que eli . Al parecer el estaba en su habitación lo cual yo no savia y al parecer el no sabia que yo estaba a qui , pero en fin del aburrimiento me puse y tome un libro y comencé a leerlo durante una dos horas lo cual ya me estaba aburriendo a si que fui a la cocina y busque un jugo de naranja .

Mientras en la habitación de eli

el estaba en el baño duchándose (no me pregunten como trixie sabe eso O_O) luego de un rato salio y se coloco el pantalón y las botas (conste esto ocurrió cuando trixie seguí leyendo su libro) no se abia colocado su camisa aun (no se por que) coloco a berpy en su hombro y bajo a buscar un vaso de jugo.

Devuelta en el presente

luego de que eli bajara las escaleras noto que avía un libro en el sillón lo cual le pareció raro , pero no le tomo mucha importancia a si que siguió su camino hasta la cocina pero...se choco con algo en el camino que iso que se callera , miro y vio a trixie . Este se levanto y ayudo a trixie a levantarse pero noto que trixie se quedo quieta sin decir una palabra y lentamente se comenzó a hacer un leve rubor en las mejillas de trixie, eli se extraño .

-trixie estas bien -dijo eli

-e...e...eli-dijo trixie tartamudeando y sonrojada

-que te sucede trix-dijo eli extrañado (conste eli no lleva puesta la camisa) . Eli miro a berpy y este le hizo seña de que no llevaba puesta la camisa lo cual eli se dio cuenta y se sonrojo mucho ya que estaba semi desnudo frente a trixie .

-trix te juro que yo no quise que me vieras así ,no savia que estabas a qui – dijo eli muy sonrojado

-no...no...te preocupes eli ,sera nuestro secreto esta bien-dijo trixie sonrojada pero no tanto

-de acuerdo -dijo eli llendose a su habitación corriendo a colocarse su camisa

luego de incidente me quede soñando con eso vi a eli, sin su camisa lo cual es algo que nunca imagine a ver esos abdominales y músculos atléticos me quede innotisada como se veía guapo pero no podía decir nada ya que quedamos que seria nuestro secreto 3.

att: trixie sting

pronto y kord no dejaban de reírse del joven eli , pero este no podía hacer nada .

-valla eli no savia que tenias abdominales y músculos atléticos que dejan a la gente innotisada – dijo kord en forma de burla

-chicos eso si no lo debimos leer ya que en realidad eso si era nuestro secreto-dijo eli nervioso y rojo

-hay vamos eli no le diremos a nada a nadie -dijo pronto

-mas les vale chicos-chicos dijo eli

-mas les vale no decir que eli

todos volearon y vieron a trxie abriendo la puerta junto con danna

-chicos ese es mi diario -dijo trixie cruzada de brazos en

frente de ellos .

-pues ...si -dijo kord cabeza abajo

-que sucede trixie – dijo danna colocándose al lado

-danna leyeron mi diario-dijo trixie

-valla chicos eso no se hace -dijo danna -pero bueno si no tenias algo penoso todo estará bien

-es que no lo entiendes danna allí esta lo de eli y lo que tu y yo nos dijimos la otra vez ,recuerdas lo de el caballero y eso -susurro trixie a danna

-QUE ? muy bien chicos díganos que leyeron -dijo danna pero al darse cuenta que los tres chicos salieron corriendo estas alistaron su lanzadoras y los capturaron ,

danna capturo a kord y pronto con una anacnired , pero trixie fue peor se olvido por un momento de que iva a capturar a eli y disparo una electroshock que electrocuto a eli y luego lo amarro con una aracnired luego de capturarlos los colgaron de cabeza en el techo y luego se colocaron delante de ellos

muy bien chicos ahora díganos por que ? Y que leyeron de mi diario – dijo trixie molesta cruzada de brazos

-esta bien , esta bien hablaremos – dijo kord -esto fue lo que paso :

_flashblack esto es lo del principio ._

_bueno todo comenzó esta mañana cuando :_

_-chicos ,donde esta trixie – dijo eli sin apartar la vista de la pantalla._

_-yo que se pregúntale apronto -dijo kord totalmente concentrado en el juego -_

_-pronto tu sabes donde esta trixie – dijo eli aun sin dejar de mirar la pantalla_

_-mi joven amigo su querida novia la señorita sting debe de estar en su habitación escribiendo en su diario – dijo pronto asiendo que eli se sonrojara y dejara de ver la pantalla , y dejando que kord anotara un punto ._

_-p...pronto t...trixie no es mi ...mi no...novia -dijo eli algo nervioso y tartamudeando , asiendo que kord y pronto se miraran y dijeran -claro los dos_

_-pero bueno cambiando ese tema , trixie en realidad ha estado mucho tiempo escribiendo en su diario -dijo eli tratando de salir del otro tema ._

_-bueno eli, eso concuerdo contigo aveces quisiera saber que escribe ella en su diario – dijo kord_

_-si, yo también mi joven troll quisiera saber lo que escribe la joven sting en su diario – dijo pronto con un plato con su "exquisita comida" ._

_-o vamos chicos hay que respetar la privacidad de trixieo kord . Volviendo al juego con eli -dijo eli ._

_-bueno -dijo kord siguiendo con el juego_

_fin del flashblack_

_-o si claro, debemos creete que en realidad no estas interesado en lo que escribe trixie en su diario_

_-bueno en realidad , si tengo un poco de curiosidad pero aunque lo quisiera saber hay, que respetar su privacidad -dijo eli_

_-lo sabia – dijo pronto volviendo a la cocina_

_-bueno em sigamos con el video juego si – dijo eli volviendo su mirada a la pantalla_

_fin del flashblack_

y luego de que te fuiste vimos tu diario no pudimos desistir a leerlo – dijo kord aun colgando de cabeza

-chicos los voy a matar , como pudieron es mi diario es algo personal ni siquiera danna sabe que dice allí -dijo trixie gritando

-lo sabemos trixie la verdad lo siento mucho a ver elido tu diario -dijo eli

-a ver que leyeron -dijo trixie

-bueno lei...-eli fue interrumpido por danna

-trixie estando ellos tres juntos nunca nos dirán lo que leyeron de verdad mejor yo me llevo a kord y pronto y tu te quedas con eli a ver que le puedes sacar luego hablamos lo que nos dijeron y decidiremos que hacer con ello -dijo danna

-buena idea -dijo trixie . Luego de lo acordado danna se llevo a kord y pronto dejando a trixie con eli

-muy bien eli que fue exactamente lo que leistes – dijo trixie

-muy bien , te contare – dijo eli muy apenando

-te escucho -dijo trixie

-bueno primero leímos lo que escribiste hoy , y luego lo que escribiste ayer y por ultimo lo del incidente que tuvimos el otro dia – dijo eli muy sonrojado (aunque deber ser por estar colgado mucho tiempo de cabeza jajaja xd)

-que , ELI– dijo ella apenada por todo lo que leyó ya que leyó todo lo que ella sentía por el en esos días

-de verdad lo siento trixie , pero si te hace sentir mejor me gusto mucho lo que escribiste y de lo que piensas de mi , yo también te quería invitar a salir pero no tenia valor -dijo eli

-de verdad eli yo te gusto -dijo ella acercándose a el

-si me gustas trixie y no de vi leer tu diario -dijo eli

-tu también me gustas eli , pero aun no te perdono del todo después de que danna y yo nos venguemos te párese una cita le viernes -dijo ella a pocos centímetros del shane – dijo trixie

-de acuerdo acepto las consecuencias de mis actos – dijo eli ya mareado ,toda su sangra bajo a su cabeza

-a si me gusta dijo ella -ahora a desatarte – y en un abrir y serrar de ojos eli estaba en el suelo . Pasaron unos cinco minutos y luego llego danna con kord y pronto quienes estaban desatados ya

-bueno que paso que te dijeron danna -pregunto trixie

-ya lo se todo no puedo creer que fueran capaces de leer tu diario-dijo danna

-si lo se apropósito eli también me dijo todo y ya pensé que hacer para que aprendan a respetar la privacidad de los demás -dijo trixie susurrándole algo al oído a danna

esto asusto mucho a los tres lanzadores quienes estaban sentado , luego de que danna y trixie hablaran estas los miraron con una cara de "ahora verán" y tronándose los dedos ( a si es chicas que aprendan a ser serios )

al dia siguiente :

al final denna y trixie no hicieron nada a los chicos solo hablar sobre la privacidad (o eso creen) danna se quedo a dormir con trixie ayer a si que tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacer cosas . las primeras en despertar fueron ellas al rato se levanto eli , al parecer durmió bien

-hola trixie , danna -saludo el joven shane sentado ce en el sillón , pero el noto que las dos chica comenzaron a reírse , pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Pasaron 10 minutos y se escucho un grito que provenía de cierto troll que bajo con velocidad la escalera , claro que ahora tenia un gorro no su casco .

-chicas que me hicieron -dijo kord quitándose el gorro y mastranto nada estaba calvo al parecer le afeitaron la cabeza por la noche .

-jajajajaj eso te ganas por leer mi diario kord -dijo trixie riéndose con danna

-pero no crees que fue algo cruel – dijo eli un tanto asustado por lo que le pudieron hacer a el

-la verdad es que no es nada comparado con lo que quería hacer trixie jajajaja siguió riendo danna

-esta bien aprendí la lección dijo el trol colocándose nuevamente el gorro y sentándose en el sillón junto eli

luego de unos minutos se escucho otro grito este era de pronto quien bajo corriendo a la sala , pero este bajo y todos los presentes se rieron al parecer el topo no tenia cejas ni bigote también se las quitaron en la noche.

(imagínenlo)

-quien le hizo esto a pronto -dijo pronto molesto

-esas fuimos nosotras -dijeron trixie y danna al mismo tiempo

-esta bien pero no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas -dijo pronto

-esta bien si querías que trixie te pintara de color negro permanente todo el cuerpo -dijo danna

-pensándolo bien mejor esto así total ya me quería cambiar el look , pero también veo que no fui el único -dijo mirando a kord

-si lo se pero no es justo a eli no le hicieron nada – dijo kord.

-A si eso piensas kord -dijo trixie con una cara de estas seguro

-si por que al pare ser no le hicieron nada -dijo pronto

-bueno si tanto quieren saber que le hicimos a eli ,pregúntenle a ella . Yo la verdad que no le hice nada a eli fue trixie quien se encargo de el – dijo danna mirando a trixie

-QUE -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-si pues la verdad es que si -dijo trixie con una cara ya vieron no se metan con migo ,-apropósito eli yo siendo tu no miraría babosa-net por un rato -dijo trixie retirándose con danna hacia su habitación .

-que? -dijo el shane sentándose a mirar la computadora junto con kord y pronto . Y al llegar notaron un video nuevo que ya pasaban las 1000.000.009 visitas , esto les pareció raro y miraron

en el video :

hola fan de la banda de shane como verán estamos en la habitación de nuestro querido héroe conocido como eli shane , pero claro esta dormido y la verdad seguirá así por mucho tiempo ya que le e dado unos polvos para dormir caseros que hice yo (receta familiar), bueno en fin este como verán no sera un video normal ya que este es un video-venganza , ya que cierto chico dormido no sabe que es privacidad a si que estoy a qui para que vean como me vengo por lo que iso . Bueno comencemos con un cambio de look , como verán a qui tengo mi maquillaje y empecemos , como lo veo muestro querido eli shane tiene la piel morena y los pómulos de una chica bueno creo que con este rubor se le verán mas colorados, y con este brillo labial rojo harán que sus ojos resalten , continuare en cámara rápida pero al final verán su transformación . 10 minutos después trixie revelo la transformación de eli shane , bueno amigos a qui esta nuestro querido eli con su transformación completa como verán tiene una mezcla de maquillajes de diversos actores y de la reina isabela primera , pero algo nos falta a si es el traje pues y no desesperen ya lo tengo todo preparado como verán este es una replica del vestuario del nomo del especial de navidad que iso máx jacson quisa todos lo vieron (ya se que en bajoterra no se celebra la navidad pero es una fic todo vale) , bueno y qui esta no es un encanto mírenlo es eli shane vestido de nomo y el maquillaje de la reina Isabel primera , no es un encanto bueno fan de la banda de shane esto es todo por este video espero que les halla gustado el video-venganza nos vemos a la próxima pero en fin a qui les dejo el enlace para que puedan descargar la foto los quiero .

Comentarios:

mario bravado : valla trixie no se que te iso eli para que lo humillaras tanto , pero te quedo genial el video

danna por : eso es trixie humillado por lo que te iso

katherin : valla trixie recuerda me que nunca te moleste genial pobre eli

tobias : si trixie a mi también eh

ver 1000.000.0 comentarios mas

a mas de 1000.000 personas le gusta esto

a mas de 1000.007 personas han compartido esto

se ha descargado mas de 1000.0003 descarga de la foto

pronto kord y eli no tuvieron palabras para esto a eli lo humillaron a nivel de las 99 cavernas

-valla eli a ti te fue peor -dijo kord un tanto triste por el shane

-lo se kord pero tendré que aceptarlo -dijo eli

-adiós chicos ayudare a danna en algo vengo dentro de un rato -dijo trixie bajando las escaleras y dejando su diario en la mesa

-adiós trixie -dijeron los tres al unisono

luego de que trixie se fueran los tres chicos notaron de que el diario de trixie estaba en la mesa ,los tres se miraron y luego se fueron corriendo del refugio .

-párese que funciono trixie- dijo danna apareciendo con trixie en la sala con ayuda del aparato del clan sobra (ya saben en el episodio de la ladrona y el caballero )

-si a si parece eso les enseñaran a no meterse con mi diario de nuevo -dijo trixie en tono victoriosa

bueno que les pareció a mi me parece que en realidad hay niños o novios que leen los diarios de una chica y eso como me molesta , pero bueno estoy contenta por que se acabaron las clases por fin no mas tareas comenten la palabras "por fin" si ya salieron de vacas y no tendrán mas tareas .


End file.
